1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to high torque and high capacity rotatable center core and seal body assemblies with universal ram applications and the method of undertaking same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that would allow one to pick up the entire weight of the drill string, tubing or pipe which would allow one to rotate from the top and have the torque completely through it while rotating.
2. General Background of the Invention
In undertaking wireline work utilizing a side entry device, in the present state of the art, the device includes a packoff assembly or grease seal assembly at the entry to the side entry port or top entry port which provides for protection against blowouts while the device is in use. However, while wireline is being lowered through the device, there must be an additional method to seal off the passageway while the wireline is in place. Therefore, there are provided blowout preventors positioned below the wireline packoff on the side entry device which may be manually or hydraulically closed to seal off the wireline in case of a blowout. Such blowout preventors are manufactured by, for example, Bowen Oil Tools Inc.
However, it would be beneficial to have such a blowout preventor located in the drill string itself, above the rig floor, which would allow the wireline to be sealed off below the swivel. In that manner, when the drill string below the swivel needs to be rotated to provide torque, the blowout preventors would simply rotate with the drill string. However, in the case of a blowout, or in the event work needed to be done above the swivel above this side entry device, while the well is under pressure, the blowout preventors could be closed off. The type of blowout preventors currently used, as discussed above, manufactured by Bowen Inc., would not have the capability of being placed within the drill string, since the device could not withstand the enormous weight of the drill string below the preventors. So, there is a need for a type of blowout preventors that can be positioned below the swivel, within the drill string, that can be maintained open, and allow to rotate freely with the string, but in the event work needed to be done above the device, the blowout preventors would be closed, and the well, although under pressure would not be capable of blowing out during the curative work. The system of the present invention solves many problems in the art.